Moments
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: Blaine tells a couple stories from his past to calm Kurt down after a somewhat disastrous dinner with the Andersons. A fluffy oneshot covering when Blaine learned about love and the day he met Kurt.


**AN: Just a fluffy little story featuring a little bit of little Blaine. Let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Moments

Burt heard the front door slam from his seat on the couch. _That would be Kurt_. He noted, turning back to the game. Sure enough he heard the designer boots stomping up the stairs.

"Kurt!" a voice hissed. Burt hadn't expected it, but once he heard it he looked to the doorway, not at all surprised to see an apologetic looking Blaine standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Sorry about that Mr. Hummel. Dinner with my family wasn't as smooth as I hoped. My Dad…"

Burt sighed. He'd heard stories from Kurt about Blaine's less accepting father, though he'd never met the man himself.

"It's fine, kid. But you better go calm him down. I can't afford to redecorate his room if he tears it up."

Blaine nodded and turned to go.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned on a dime to face Burt. "Sir?"

"It's Burt. And I just wanted to remind you that the door stays open."

Blaine nodded sharply, "Of course Sir –"

Burt raised his eyebrows.

"Burt."

Burt gave him a small smile, "Now go save my wallet."

Blaine gave him a small smile and a nod before venturing up the stairs. He was relieved that Kurt had opted to just flop face first, on the bed instead of continuing his rampage. He wasn't sure how he would have handled Kurt if the verbal rampage from the car became a physical one in the room. This version of Kurt was something Blaine knew he could handle.

He leaned against the door frame, a fond smile on his lips.

"You're going to wrinkle your shirt."

Muffled noises came from Kurt's direction. Blaine chuckled and flipped on the light.

"One more time?"

Kurt turned his head this time, "I said maybe your dad would like me better that way."

There had been some comments at dinner that "Boys these days are too concerned with the way they look" and "Fashion isn't something that a man should worry about, there's nothing wrong with a good suit." Nothing that addressed Kurt directly, but the implication was there.

Blaine frowned, "Please tell me you're joking." He walked over and stood at the bedside. Kurt didn't move. "I'm actually pretty happy that my dad reacted the way he did."

Kurt shot up, "Are you kidding?"

Blaine held up a hand to stop the oncoming rant prematurely. "Don't get me wrong, if he had said anything about you, or to you specifically, it would have taken a Hell of a lot more than just you and Mom to hold me back. The fact that he hinted at disapproval? That just highlights how well we go together." He sat on the edge of the bed as Kurt moved to sit against the headboard, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles.

"I hate to think of what he's said to you," Kurt said quietly, avoiding Blaine's eyes, "especially if that was 'hinting at disapproval' it felt like he was attacking part of my soul."

Blaine stuffed his hand in his pocket. He didn't want this to become his pity party. He crawled up the bed and took a seat next to Kurt.

"I wish you could have met my Granddad Anderson. He would have got a real kick out of you. My guess is that he would have said you were the cat's pajamas. He liked people that owned up to who they are."

"So this was your dad's dad?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I think the humanity skipped a generation. Granddad Anderson was a great guy. The only similarity between him and my dad is that workaholic tendency."

"Funny, sounds like someone I know." Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder with his own.

"What can I say? It's an Anderson thing. My granddad was a business man, a good one. He was loyal to the company, made personal connections with the clients; he was always respectful to the people that worked for him. It really paid off in the end. It's kind of where my family's money got started. But he never really talked about that part of it, the money I mean. He always said that his greatest accomplishment was holding on to my grams for so long." He chuckled, "Grams usually agreed, she also sad that his greatest failure was not spending enough time looking at the world, away from the business stats and things. She said that the sky could turn yellow and he wouldn't notice because he'd been looking at the clock. But she loved him more than anything, you could tell.

"He taught me about love."

Kurt looked at him oddly.

"What? I was little and curious. Around six I think."

Kurt's interest got the better of him.

"What did he say?"

When Blaine didn't speak immediately, Kurt continued. "A story about a six year old version of you asking about love? I think, as your boyfriend, I'm entitled to know what information you were given on the subject."

Blaine laughed. "Fair enough." Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side slightly.

"Like I said, I was around six. My parents and I used to go visit my grandparents for a few weeks every summer. I loved spending time in their big, old house. That day I was sitting on the porch swing and Granddad was telling me a story. Grams called out if we wanted any lemonade. Granddad answered with 'Thanks Love' and I asked him what that meant. I had never heard the expression before. He said that it was a nickname that people that loved each other use. I asked what that was like. I remember it feeling like forever before he answered me.

"He said that love was when you cared more about some one than yourself. When that person walks in a room your face lights up. Just thinking about that person gives you butterflies." Blaine shrugged, "I thought that sounded pretty good. I wanted to know more. So I asked him how he knew he was in love with Grams. He told me that when he met her everything shifted. She challenged him, called him on his crap, though he reworded that for me. But more than that, she made him want to be an even better person. He said that it felt like he found something he didn't know he was looking for. It just felt right. He also said that I might not know right away, that sometimes you need to know a person for a while before it hits.

"Of course as a six year old I decided that I knew what I needed to look for, even if I didn't really comprehend it. He said that I would understand someday, when I met the right person. He said everything would move into place." He paused when he glanced at Kurt and saw the understanding there.

"You move me," Kurt said quietly, quoting the words Blaine had said to him.

Blaine smiled, "Everything he said I would understand? It all fell into place. The more I got to know you, saw you… After you sang 'Blackbird' all I could hear was my granddad's voice in my head, explaining what love was." He took Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers, "The only way I could find to express the way I felt was to explain it the way I had been taught."

Kurt's eyes were shining.

"I hope that doesn't make it less special. I know how much it meant to you, to both of us. I don't want you to think that I was just stealing lines."

Kurt shook his head. "If anything, it makes it more special. Thank you." He squeezed Blaine's hand. "But you lied, you weren't looking for me forever."

"No," Blaine placed a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek, "Just since I was six."

They sat quietly for a moment.

"I wish I could have met him." Kurt was still milling over the image he had created of Blaine's grandfather.

"Me too," Blaine said, "Grams says I'm so much like he was at my age. I'll have to bring you to see her sometime. She lives in Westerville now. I would go visit her every weekend when I started at Dalton."

Kurt wanted to ask why he'd never known about her, why Blaine hadn't brought him while they were both at Dalton, more than anything he wanted to know one thing.

"Would she be ok with me?"

Blaine looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well the fact that I'm a guy seemed to bother your dad."

"Kurt, my grams was the first person I came out to. I was terrified, but I needed to tell someone and I knew that if anyone could accept me, it would be her. I saw shaking when I went to see her that day."

Kurt was once again watching with rapt attention.

"I never would have imagined her reaction."

"What happened?"

"She asked what I was so scared about and that there was no reason to be. She told me that it was just another piece of the amazing man I was growing up to be." He paused a moment, lost in the memory, a smile on his face. He brought their joined hands up and kissed the back of Kurt's hand, "She promised that I would find a fantastic boy someday." He laughed, "And then she joked that she had finally found a difference between me and Granddad."

"That's wonderful," Kurt had tears in his eyes. Blaine smile and kissed him lightly.

"I might not have a dad like yours, but I had them. I still have her."

Kurt shifted so he could look at Blaine more directly. I guess I'm just wondering why I never heard about he before. I was at Dalton for months."

Blaine nodded, it was true.

"Well in the beginning I felt like… I don't know, Wes and David haven't met her yet. I wasn't going to have you meet my family when my other friends hadn't, and while you were adjusting to the new school." Blaine shifted, "Then she got sick. Her health started to deteriorate. It was scary for a while. I really poured myself into the Warblers' performances, social aspects of my life. I just couldn't think about loosing her." He saw the concern on Kurt's face.

"Don't worry, she's doing much better now. But when you were at school I was barely able to see her. It was rough. She was so tired, and weak." Tears had formed in Blaine's eyes. He had never talked to anyone about those months.

"Hey, it's okay now. You both made it through." Kurt comforted Blaine as best he could. He squeezed Blaine's hand and his other came up to the smaller boy's cheek. He brushed away the few tears that had fallen.

"But she knows about you," Blaine continued. He laughed slightly as the tears stopped. "I went to see her a few days after we met. She asked how I was. At the time I was so torn up about the whole thing with Karofsky, and that it was my fault, and I thought I couldn't help you. It all just came spilling out. I told her all about this amazing, strong guy I met at school that week. I might have made a comment or two about how she wouldn't believe how blue his eyes are, or that he's one of the most attractive people I've ever seen." Blaine blushed slightly and Kurt beamed. "After that almost every conversation starts with 'So how's Kurt?'"

"First off, none of that was your fault, you couldn't have known. And secondly, now I have to meet this woman to find out what kind of lies you've been telling about me."

"Never lies." Blaine kissed his cheek, "Just amazing truths. Actually, she prides herself with having a hand in how we met."

"How does that work?"

"Remember, I said that the only thing I ever heard her complain about as far as Granddad was concerned, was that he spent too much time looking at the clock? He had a lot of appointments with work and meetings all the time. Before he retired, of course. I didn't know him until after that."

"This sounds like another little Blaine story." Kurt snuggled back into Blaine's side and he just chuckled.

"What? I like the idea of a little curly haired you all curious about love and grown up things, it's adorable."

"Sorry to disappoint you. I was a little older in this story." He stuffed his free hand in his pocket, searching for something. He found it and held in tightly in a closed fist. "Like I said, Granddad worked too much. So one year for their anniversary, my Grams gave him a pocket watch, the inside was engraved with something to remind him to look at the world around him. He carried it with him everyday for the rest of his life." Blaine paused, focused on his closed fist. Kurt laid his hand on top and Blaine's eyes shot up to meet his. He offered a weak smiled and sighed, "When he died he left the watch to me. I've carried it everyday since." His fist opened and he smoothed his thumb across the worn surface. Kurt realized that this must have been a fairly common action, the rest of the watch was in much better condition.

"I hold tight to it when I'm having a hard day. It helps calm me down."

Kurt had begun to wonder where the story was going, but he let Blaine gather his thoughts.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Blaine asked.

"Of course." It still made Kurt's heart flutter.

"I was rushing towards the performance, checking the time. It was a rough day for me, the anniversary of the Sadie Hawkins dance at my old school, actually." He pretended not to hear Kurt's gasp. "I had lost count of how many times I had pulled the watch out that day. I hadn't really noticed the note in a while, it was more just the habit of having the watch out. But this time, for whatever reason, I took notice of the words. Two words that's all it took. Changed everything."

He stopped.

"You can't stop there! You're just getting to the best part!" Kurt's voice was almost shrill. Blaine laughed and kissed him quickly.

"You want to see what it says?" Blaine asked, popping open the lid and laying his palm flat. Kurt leaned closer, almost cheek to cheek with Blaine so he could see the small letters.

"Look up" Kurt read aloud. Blaine nodded and pulled away so he could look at his boyfriend.

"I did. And there you were."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

"Just like that," Blaine snapped his fingers, "Everything started to move."

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled back, just enough that Blaine could feel his lips moving as he spoke.

"I guess I owe your grams the greatest thank you gift ever."

Blaine chuckled and closed the gap between them again.

_Fin_

**AN: Review please?**


End file.
